<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sous le sunlight des tropiques by captainzfandomz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336638">Sous le sunlight des tropiques</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainzfandomz/pseuds/captainzfandomz'>captainzfandomz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, beach wedding, everyone is happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainzfandomz/pseuds/captainzfandomz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto et Laurent se marient sur une île déserte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Jones/Clark Ibrahim (background), Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry, Salazar/OC (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sous le sunlight des tropiques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je voulais juste écrire un truc mignon pour Makoto et Laurent. Il fallait que j'évacue le stress de l'affaire 4. J'ai toujours autant la flemme de traduire en anglais, donc voilà... Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Je n’arrive pas à y croire”, sanglote Shi-Ohn. “Tu te rends compte ? Si jeunes…”<br/>
“Là, là, tout va bien”, console Cynthia en lui frottant le dos. Elle tourne la tête vers Laurent, qui triture les manches de sa chemise nerveusement, les tirant puis les remettant en place, jouant avec ses boutons de manchette. Le vent se lève sur la plage, agitant ses cheveux et l’arche de fleurs au-dessus de lui. L’île choisie est un petit écrin de nature : une jungle tropicale verdoyante, du sable blond, une eau limpide. Derrière Cynthia, de longues rangées de chaises s’étendaient jusqu’à une petite tente. Il y a beaucoup d’invités, tous les collaborateurs sont venus. Près de la grande tente pour la réception se tient la table qui devait servir à poser les cadeaux de mariage, mais il y en a eu tellement qu’ils ont dû en ajouter une deuxième.<br/>
Laurent se gratte l’arrière du crâne, jetant un regard nerveux au chemin de bois qui provient de la petite tente, d’où Makoto est censé sortir. Kudo, qui est la seule personne de l’assemblée à être habilité à marier légalement deux personnes, lui jette un regard noir et frappe son avant-bras.<br/>
“Retourne-toi !”<br/>
Laurent sursaute et soupire. “Oui, oui…”<br/>
Il prend son poignet gauche dans sa main droite et se retourne, observant la mer.<br/>
Il fronce les sourcils un instant, puis se force à se détendre. Il ne se débarrassera probablement jamais de cette désagréable impression.<br/>
Soudain un murmure s’élève. Laurent se fait violence pour ne pas regarder derrière lui, mais malgré lui un sourire se fraie un chemin sur son visage. Enfin, le voilà.<br/>
Makoto, en costume bleu nuit, marche sur le ponton en planches au bras de son père, qui a insisté pour le mener à Laurent. Makoto, malgré les airs de gros dur qu’il a voulu se donner, a cédé très rapidement. Laurent semblait heureux de sa décision, mais Makoto n’a jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Oz est un ancien ami à lui, ou parce qu’ils se sont enfin réconciliés.<br/>
En ce moment même, Makoto s’en fiche pas mal. Il est crispé par la tension de l’attente, mais son sourire est sincère. Il ne remarque même pas les regards qui sont vissés sur lui. Il regarde droit devant lui, les yeux rivés sur un dos large et rassurant en costume blanc. Son cœur bat la chamade, il se sent étourdi, et la présence rassurante de son père à ses côtés est un soutien bienvenu.<br/>
Seiji Ozaki sourit à son fils. Il se sent déborder de fierté. Un peu de tristesse, aussi. Il ne pensait pas qu’il le laisserait partir si vite après l’avoir enfin retrouvé. Et surtout pas à cause de ce blondinet…<br/>
Arrivés au bout du chemin, Seiji prend la main qui serre son bras comme un étau et la décroche doucement de lui. Il la tient entre les siennes et sourit à son fils, qui est rayonnant malgré la tension évidente de ses épaules. Seiji remarque son regard attiré par Laurent à ses côtés, qui attend patiemment son tour. Seiji ne peut pas s’en empêcher et il jette un regard noir à Laurent. Celui-ci rit. Il sait très bien que peu importe ce que Seiji pourrait dire à propos de son fils chéri, il est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions seul.<br/>
Makoto prend une grande inspiration et se retourne vers Laurent, dont le regard s’adoucit immédiatement. Makoto lui sourit en retour, gêné comme s’ils se voyaient pour la première fois.<br/>
A la première rangée des invités, Shi-Ohn sanglote bruyamment, sous le regard dédaigneux de Abbie.<br/>
Kudo observe malicieusement le jeu de regard des deux amoureux, puis se racle la gorge pour attirer l’attention de l’audience.<br/>
“Mes chers amis”, commence-t-il, “nous sommes réunis ici en cette belle journée pour unir nos deux escrocs ici présents. J’avais pris des notes sur les valeurs du mariage, mais je doute que quiconque ici soit concerné par le respect de valeurs…”<br/>
Quelques rires s’élèvent dans l’assemblée. Laurent ne quitte pas Makoto des yeux, et ce dernier se sent rougir sous l’attention.<br/>
“Toutefois, s’ils ont voulu s’unir dans ce sacrement, ils sont prêts à respecter celles qu’ils choisiront. Les alliances, s’il vous plaît.”<br/>
Tom, le fils de Salazar, trottine sur le ponton avec un écrin bleu dans les mains. Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles, un miroir de celui de son père, assis dans les premières rangées. Quand il arrive devant Laurent et Makoto, il leur sourit tour à tour et fait un clin d'œil à Makoto, qui glousse discrètement.<br/>
“Prononcez vos voeux, messieurs.”<br/>
Laurent prend les mains de Makoto. Il caresse ses doigts avec ses pouces, sans jamais cesser de sourire. Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Il rit nerveusement.<br/>
“J’avais préparé un texte, mais j’ai tout oublié. Tant pis.” Il inspire, souffle bruyamment, puis reprend : “Makoto. Depuis que je t’ai rencontré tu n’as cessé de me fasciner. Plus j’en apprends sur toi, plus j’ai envie de te connaître. Tu me surprends chaque jour un peu plus, et même si ça fait un moment qu’on se connaît, je ne me suis jamais ennuyé avec toi. J’admire ta force de caractère, ton honnêteté qui fait si cruellement défaut à toutes les personnes ici présentes (rires) et ton grand cœur. J’adore le fait que tu sois persévérant, bagarreur, obstiné, intelligent et impulsif.” Laurent baisse les yeux vers leurs mains. “Je me suis rendu compte, très récemment, en pensant à aujourd’hui, que la vie sans toi ne serait plus la vie que je veux avoir. Une vie sans toi… Une vie sans toi ne serait pas vraiment une vie, pour moi. Et je voudrais pouvoir te garder près de moi.”<br/>
Un reniflement bruyant se fait entendre. Cynthia se mouche, puis tend son paquet à Shi-Ohn.<br/>
Makoto a les yeux brillants quand Laurent lève la tête de nouveau. Laurent voudrait poser une main sur son visage, lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais les mains de Makoto serrent fort les siennes.<br/>
“Tu as changé ma vie. Je méprisais les escrocs, je méprisais qui j’étais et ce que j’étais devenu. Tu es arrivé dans mon monde et je n’ai pas voulu te laisser partir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir. Dès le début j’avais compris que je m’étais trop attaché à toi, et puis tu étais insupportable avec ton air hautain, j’avais envie de te mettre des baffes.” Laurent rit doucement. “Mais très vite, je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu représentais pour moi. J’ai eu peur, je ne pouvais pas m’attacher à toi, pas quand je te connaissais si peu. Ton sourire me donnait confiance, mais mon intuition me disait que je ne pouvais pas te donner la mienne. Et puis j’ai appris qui tu étais. Tout ce que tu n’as jamais voulu dire à personne. J’ai appris ce que tu cachais. J’ai compris que tu étais juste blessé et que la douleur ne s’était jamais atténuée. Je me suis senti soulagé : tu n’étais plus un être mystérieux et insondable mais tu étais humain, et je me suis laissé tomber en sachant que tu serais toujours là pour me rattraper. Je ne m’imagine plus autrement que comme ton existence m’a changé. Je voudrais pouvoir continuer à vivre des choses incroyables avec toi.”<br/>
Laurent avait envie de l’embrasser, là, tout de suite. Son cœur battait vite, il se serrait dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se nouait, ses yeux s’embrumaient. Il se détourne de Makoto et prend une alliance de l’écrin, tenant la main gauche de Makoto dans son autre main. Il hésite un court instant mais ne résiste pas à embrasser les phalanges de Makoto. Un murmure ému s’élève de l’audience et Laurent sourit en voyant le visage écarlate de Makoto. Il ne vit que pour ses beaux yeux. Il passe l’alliance à son doigt et admire comme l’or blanc tranche avec sa peau.<br/>
Makoto prend l’autre alliance et dégage doucement sa main pour prendre celle de Laurent. Il frotte son pouce contre ses doigts pâles et sourit malgré lui. Ces mains, il les connaît bien, elles lui sont presque aussi familières que les siennes. Il passe l’alliance d’or jaune à son doigt. Ils n’ont rien gravé dans les alliances, ils n’en voyaient pas l’utilité. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient posé la question, Makoto avait haussé les épaules : “De toute façon, c’est pas comme si j’allais l’enlever.”<br/>
Kudo tape dans ses mains. “Bien, maintenant que vous avez formulé vos voeux, je vais vous demander de répondre “oui je le promets” à quelques petites questions. Laurent Thierry, promettez-vous d’être fidèle à votre époux, Makoto Edamura, de le protéger et de le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, de tout faire pour le rendre heureux parce que sinon le magicien Oz fera en sorte que l’on ne retrouve plus ton corps ?”<br/>
Laurent se tourne face à Kudo et rit. “Même sans la menace, je promets. Et je le rendrais heureux”, ajoute-t-il en regardant Makoto.<br/>
Kudo ricane et se tourne vers Makoto.<br/>
“Ahe-hem, bien, Makoto Edamura, promettez-vous d’être fidèle à votre époux, Laurent Thierry, de le protéger et de le chérir, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et de tout faire pour le rendre heureux même si t’as envie de lui ouvrir le crâne parfois ?”<br/>
Makoto rit de bon cœur et répond : “Je le promets. Et puis il n’est plus si énervant, il s’est calmé”, ajoute-t-il en regardant Laurent.<br/>
Kudo sourit. “Bien, parfait. Je vous déclare officiellement mari, et, ben, mari. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !”<br/>
Des pétales de fleurs s’envolent et des cris de joie s’élèvent quand Laurent se penche pour cueillir les lèvres de Makoto. Leur baiser est doux, plein de tendresse, et si Laurent s’emporte un peu en passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Makoto, ça ne regarde que lui. Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Makoto attire Laurent vers lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, nichant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Laurent sourit et presse son visage contre les cheveux de Makoto. Il laisse couler une larme, berçant doucement Makoto dans ses bras, un bras autour de sa taille et une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il sent les siennes dans son dos. Il presse un baiser sur le haut de son crâne puis s’écarte; le visage souriant mais larmoyant de Makoto lui fait lâcher un éclat de rire et il serre Makoto plus fort contre lui. Son cœur semble saturer, et lorsqu’il sent son cou devenir humide, il a la pensée fugace qu’un homme doit pouvoir mourir de bonheur. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Santééé !!! Aux jeunes mariés !!!”<br/>
La fête bat son plein. Makoto et Laurent ont choisi de faire un buffet pour le repas, plus pratique et moins restrictif. Le seul plat qui sera servi en même temps pour tout le monde sera le gâteau, une magnifique pièce montée pleine de crème et de sucre, sur laquelle Laurent a demandé de mettre tout en haut une figurine en sucre représentant Toyotomi Hideyoshi. C’est son côté romantique qui a parlé, il n’y peut rien.<br/>
“Et alors là cet abruti m’a dit “Enfin, Edamame, il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur” et il m’a tiré hors de l’hélicoptère alors qu’il était le seul à avoir un parachute !”<br/>
Le groupe de convives qui s’était formé autour de Makoto et Laurent éclate de rire. Makoto prend une gorgée de champagne, masquant son sourire. Laurent le tenait par la taille contre lui. Il ne l’avait pas lâché de la soirée, ne cessant jamais de le toucher. Makoto ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’appréciait pas, et puis il soupçonnait son époux de profiter de la situation pour le coller autant que possible, chose qu’il se retient de faire en temps normal.<br/>
Makoto rougit à l’idée du mot époux. Déjà qu’il avait eu du mal à s’habituer à “amoureux”, à “copain”, et à “fiancé”, “époux” faisait danser son estomac dans tous les sens et forçait un sourire béat sur son visage.<br/>
Les jeunes mariés avaient troqué leurs costumes chics pour des vêtements plus adaptés à la plage : Laurent portait une chemise bleu azur à manches courtes ample en lin, décorée de fleurs vertes, et un short blanc, et Makoto portait une chemise à manches longues en lin aussi, bleu ciel, et un short en coton.<br/>
La conversation reprit mais Makoto était distrait par la main de Laurent qui descendait lentement mais sûrement vers ses fesses. Il attendit un instant, ne réagit pas, pour voir s’il allait aller jusqu’au bout. Laurent continue son chemin, appréciant la texture du short de Makoto sous ses doigts, et la chaleur du corps dissimulé en-dessous. Makoto attrape sa main juste avant qu’elle n’atteigne son but et se décolle de Laurent. Il lance un sourire d’excuse à son groupe et dit “Je vais me chercher des petits fours”.<br/>
Il s’éloigne à grandes enjambées vers le buffet, qui est placé face à la mer, offrant une vue splendide sur le soleil qui descend lentement sur la mer.<br/>
Arrivé devant le buffet, il fronce les sourcils. Laurent se croit vraiment tout permis, c’est incroyable.<br/>
“Alors, heureux ?”<br/>
Makoto tourne la tête, mais il sait déjà à qui appartient cette voix. Abbie se tient près de lui, tenant une assiette pleine de mini cakes, et un verre dans l’autre main.<br/>
Makoto sourit. “Oui, très.” Elle se ressert un verre de punch et jette un regard derrière elle. “C’est parfait alors. Je te laisse avec ta sangsue”, dit-elle en s’éloignant, levant son verre avec un sourire moqueur.<br/>
Makoto la regarde, perdu. “Ma sangsue ?”<br/>
“Makotooo, pourquoi t’es partiii ?”<br/>
Laurent colle son torse au dos de Makoto et pose son menton sur sa tête. Il pique un canapé dans l’assiette de Makoto et le mâche avec application, faisant exprès de faire pression sur la tête Makoto.<br/>
“Parce que, mon coeur, il y a des choses qu’on ne fait pas en société, surtout quand c’est notre mariage.”<br/>
“Mais justement, c’est parce que c’est notre mariage qu’il fallait me laisser faire !”<br/>
Makoto penche la tête en arrière et regarde Laurent d’un air qui se veut désabusé, mais en fait il se retient désespérément de rigoler.<br/>
“Je te déteste.”<br/>
Laurent sourit et ferme les yeux, mettant ses deux bras autour de Makoto. “Hmm, c’est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, mon amour”, murmure-t-il contre son oreille.<br/>
Makoto s’esclaffe et Laurent aussi. “Tu peux pas t’en empêcher hein ? Tu es un idiot.”<br/>
“Peut-être mais je suis ton idiot.” Laurent prend la main gauche de Makoto dans sa propre main gauche, entrelaçant leurs doigts pour faire apparaître leurs alliances. “Pour toujours.”<br/>
Makoto sourit et tourne la tête pour presser ses lèvres contre la joue de Laurent.<br/>
“Ah, vous voilà !” s’écrie une voix à leur droite. Eddie Cassano s’avance vers eux, les bras écartés, flanqué de Sam Ibrahim et de James Coleman. Makoto se tourne vers eux.<br/>
“Bonsoir ! La fête vous plaît ?”<br/>
“Oh oui absolument, le repas est délicieux !” répond Coleman.<br/>
“Et vos serveuses sont jolies”, commente Sam.<br/>
“Et l’alcool est bon !” finit Cassano.<br/>
Laurent rit. “Content que ça vous plaise.”<br/>
Sam sourit et fait un clin d'œil. “N’empêche, vous avez bien caché votre jeu, tous les deux. Qui aurait cru que vous finiriez ensemble un jour ?”<br/>
Cassano se tourne vers Sam, surpris. “Mais enfin, ils sont ensemble depuis très longtemps ! Quand je les ai rencontrés, ils l’étaient déjà !”<br/>
Makoto fronce les sourcils. “Ah, non c’est pas possible, quand je vous ai rencontré je connaissais Laurent depuis moins de 24 heures.”<br/>
Eddie ricane. “Ah bon ? Pourtant, avec les regards que Laurent te lançait, j’aurais parié que vous étiez ensemble.”<br/>
“Les regards ?” Makoto lève un regard inquisiteur vers Laurent, qui lui regarde ailleurs.<br/>
“Ah oui oui, il te dévorait des yeux”, confirme Eddie en hochant vigoureusement la tête.<br/>
“Déjà à ce moment-là?” demande Makoto à Laurent.<br/>
“Je te l’ai dit : depuis que je t’ai vu.”<br/>
Eddie s’esclaffe. “Sacré bonhomme, et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour le lui dire ?”<br/>
Le regard de Laurent se perd dans le vide un instant, mais il se reprend d’un battement de cils. “J’avais des choses à régler de mon côté, comme vous le savez. Et pour ma défense, il n’avait pas l’air de m’apprécier autant que moi je l’aimais !”<br/>
Makoto ricane. “Oui enfin si je t’avais fait le même coup que tu m’as fait, tu réagirais pareil. Tu as beau être très charmant, tu étais vraiment insupportable.”<br/>
Le bras de Laurent se serre autour des épaules de Makoto, et il niche son nez dans son cou.<br/>
“Alors comme ça je suis charmant ?”<br/>
Sam interrompt les tourtereaux en riant. “Moi, je trouvais juste drôle que le bookmaker me jette des regards noirs quand je discutais avec Makoto.” Il fait un clin d'œil à Laurent.<br/>
Laurent rit nerveusement. “Vous allez tous lui dire combien je me languissais de lui ou vous allez attendre qu’il le comprenne tout seul ?”<br/>
Makoto pose ses mains sur le bras de Laurent et ricane. “Ne soit pas embarrassé, c’est pas comme si c’était un secret.”<br/>
Laurent ne dit rien et détourne le regard.<br/>
“Oh tiens, ça me fait penser, vous allez adorer mon cadeau de mariage !” s’écrie Cassano.<br/>
Makoto jette un coup d'œil vers la montagne de cadeaux et sourit. “On vous dira ce qu’on en pense quand on l’aura retrouvé, Eddie.”<br/>
Les trois larrons s’esclaffent et s’éloignent, un verre de punch dans chaque main. James soupire. “Ils sont mignons hein ?”<br/>
Eddie hoche la tête vigoureusement.<br/>
Sam leur lance un regard de travers. “Oui, bon si vous voulez. On se fait un poker ?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Shi-Ohn a insisté pour que les jeunes mariés fassent une découpe de gâteau traditionnelle, les deux mains sur le couteau. Makoto essaie désespérément de rester concentré sur la lame entre ses mains, mais avec Laurent qui lui murmure des mots doux sans queue ni tête, ce n’est pas une mince affaire.<br/>
Ils donnent la première part à Tom, le seul enfant de la réception. Ensuite, ils délèguent la responsabilité aux serveurs et Laurent va chercher des cocktails. Sur le chemin, il secoue ses pieds : du sable s’est glissé dans ses tongs Gucci. Makoto ricane en le regardant partir, il se dandine comme une oie en secouant ses grandes jambes. A ce moment, Salazar vient le voir.<br/>
“C’est une très belle réception,” commence-t-il. L’air frais de début de soirée agite les pans de la tente. Le camaïeu de bleus associé au blanc donne au décor un aspect très apaisant.  Makoto lève la tête vers lui et sourit simplement.<br/>
“Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Mais dites-moi, qui est cette jeune femme qui est venue avec vous ?”<br/>
Le regard de Salazar glisse sur la foule et se pose sur la tête brune d’une jeune femme noire qui rit avec Tom et un groupe de convives. Son visage s’adoucit.<br/>
“Elle s’appelle Emma. Elle travaille avec moi au casino. On est allés boire un verre, puis on a dîné ensemble, et… Enfin, on s’entend bien, quoi.” Il baisse la tête, gêné.<br/>
Makoto lui tapote le bras. “Je suis content que tout aille bien pour vous.”<br/>
Salazar lui sourit. “Je te laisse, ton mari me jette des regards noirs,” fait-il en faisant un signe de tête.<br/>
Makoto suit la direction qu’il indique et voit Laurent, immobile à bonne distance, trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Il sourit comme d’habitude mais Makoto comprend rapidement qu’il s’impatiente. Il fait signe à Salazar et s’approche de Laurent.<br/>
“Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive aujourd’hui, t’as jamais été aussi collant.” Il prend le verre que Laurent lui tend.<br/>
Laurent le regarde. “C’est l’ambiance générale, ça me donne envie de te garder avec moi. J’aime savoir que tu es à moi pour toujours. Et puis je n’aime pas partager.”<br/>
Makoto ricane et pose son verre sur une table. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue. “Tu ne devrais pas avoir à t’inquiéter. Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ?”<br/>
“C’est pas une question de confiance, je veux juste te garder près de moi.”<br/>
Makoto ne répond pas tout de suite, un peu déstabilisé par la façon directe dont il a parlé.<br/>
Il ne dit rien et prend le visage de Laurent entre ses mains. Il plonge son regard dans le sien, ils sont si près que Makoto ne peut pas regarder dans ses deux yeux en même temps. Il frotte ses joues avec ses pouces; Laurent ne dit rien, il respire un peu vite, il anticipe. Sans quitter Makoto des yeux, il tourne la tête et embrasse tendrement la paume de la main sur son visage.<br/>
Makoto se tend. Il a beau avoir l’habitude de ce genre de choses, ça ne change rien au fait que ça lui fait quelque chose. Laurent soutient son regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.<br/>
Makoto l’embrasse doucement, très doucement. Il s’écarte, puis il recommence, encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce que Laurent prenne les rênes et presse sa bouche avec plus de force contre celle de Makoto.<br/>
Lorsqu’ils s’écartent, Makoto sourit, mais son sourire tombe, émerveillé devant l’adoration de Laurent, peinte sur son visage. Il ne semble même plus conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui, sa main est nouée autour de la taille de Makoto et il appuie son visage dans ses mains. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, souriant d’un air enamouré. Makoto rougit mais ne détourne pas le regard. Impossible, quand ces yeux bleus le regardent comme ça. Il tire Laurent vers lui pour l’embrasser encore, un bras autour de son cou et l’autre main dans ses cheveux, remarquant futilement la sensation étrange des mèches qui s'accrochent dans son alliance. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sous les applaudissements des invités, Makoto et Laurent inaugurent la piste de danse. Laurent choisit une samba pour ouvrir le bal, et il sait qu’il a fait le bon choix quand Makoto lui jette un regard de défi dès les premières notes. Ils se prennent les mains, s’imprégnant du rythme, puis commencent à danser. Ils se trémoussent en rythme, ne se quittant pas du regard, comme s’ils allaient se sauter dessus à tout moment. Ils s’écartent, ils pivotent, ils se rejoignent, sans jamais être hors du tempo.<br/>
La danse finie, la musique passe à quelque chose de plus moderne. Cynthia vient réclamer une danse à Laurent, qui lui tend la main. “Avec plaisir, très chère.” Makoto tente sa chance avec Abbie, qui lui fait un doigt, mais Shi-Ohn accepte.<br/>
“Tu es heureux ?” demande Cynthia à Laurent alors qu’il la fait tournoyer.<br/>
Il rit. “Oh oui, très. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus heureux,” répond-il en glissant un regard à Makoto qui danse joyeusement.<br/>
Cynthia glousse. “Je pense que tu ne devrais pas parler si vite, Edamame est plein de surprises.”<br/>
“Ah, mais tu sais que tu ne peux plus l’appeler Edamame maintenant,” lui fait remarquer Laurent avec un sourire narquois.<br/>
Cynthia le fixe sans rien dire et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel sous les ricanements de Laurent. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Abbie observe Makoto qui se dandine de façon ridicule avec un homme qui à l’air plus âgé que lui. Elle trouve ça puéril, et elle le ferait remarquer à voix haute, si Makoto n’avait pas l’air d’autant s’amuser. Quand elle y pense, ils sont faits l’un pour l’autre, ces deux-là. Dès le début elle savait que Laurent avait craqué, mais elle n’imaginait pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions… Quant à Makoto, il a mis du temps à accepter ce que lui-même ressentait, mais elle n’était pas dupe : il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre eux.<br/>
“Alors Abbie, la soirée te plait ?”<br/>
Elle me plaisait jusqu’à ce que tu arrives.<br/>
Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Clark Ibrahim, qui vient de s'asseoir à côté d’elle, et ne répond pas, faisant mine de boire dans son verre. Clark n’en démord pas et garde son sourire éclatant.<br/>
“Tu es très belle ce soir,” poursuit-il.<br/>
Elle avait mis une robe bleue à bretelles fines, sur recommandation de Cynthia, et parce que c’est le mariage de ses amis, mais sinon elle n’a rien fait de particulier. Elle a bien compris que Clark cherche à la draguer par tous les moyens, mais il ne l’intéresse pas plus que ça. Certes il est mignon mais pas plus que n’importe qui. Et en plus, elle n’est pas sûre de lui plaire parce qu’elle est elle, mais plutôt parce qu’elle lui a dit “non”.<br/>
“Ah bon.”<br/>
Clark reste silencieux un long moment. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence quand il se tourne vers elle et lui demande :<br/>
“Tu veux danser ?”<br/>
Abbie tend l’oreille. Une valse, et une belle, qui plus est. Elle hésite : elle n’a pas envie de danser avec lui, mais elle avait mentionné que cette chanson était une de ses préférées à Laurent, une seule fois, et elle sait qu’il l’a mise juste pour elle.<br/>
Elle soupire et prend la main tendue de Clark.<br/>
Il la guide sur la piste de danse et se met immédiatement en position. Dès qu’ils commencent à danser, Abbie se rend compte qu’il sait ce qu’il fait.<br/>
“Tu sais danser ?”<br/>
Clark rigole. “Si je ne savais pas danser, je ne t’aurais pas fait l’affront de te demander de danser avec moi. J’aurais été ridicule.”<br/>
Abbie ne répond rien, elle se contente de le fixer de ses yeux noirs. Son costume rouge sombre… faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il fallait s’y attendre, venant d’un prince : il ne possède que des vêtements sur mesure, et uniquement dans des couleurs qui lui vont à la perfection.<br/>
“Abbie, je voulais te dire…”<br/>
Abbie secoue la tête. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.<br/>
“Tu me plais beaucoup. Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître. Tu sembles vraiment intéressante, et pas superficielle. Tu… m’as donné envie d’avoir une relation sérieuse.”<br/>
Abbie le fixe sans rien dire, attendant qu’il poursuive.<br/>
“Du coup, je voulais te demander si on pouvait… Je sais pas, partir en excursion, faire un stage de courses d’avion, ou un truc du genre ? Juste histoire que j’apprenne à vraiment te connaître, et que toi aussi.”<br/>
Abbie ne dit rien, elle réfléchit. Elle ne veut pas lui faire miroiter de faux espoirs. Mais… Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Seraient-ce vraiment de faux espoirs?<br/>
La chanson se termine, ils arrêtent de danser.<br/>
“Alors, tu en penses quoi ?”<br/>
La chanson suivante est vive et rythmée. Abbie sourit, d’un sourire carnassier.<br/>
"Voyons d’abord si tu arrives à tenir le rythme.”<br/>
Elle l’entraîne au centre de la piste, sous le regard amusé de Makoto.<br/>
Elle lui fait un doigt d’honneur en lui passant devant. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Durant la soirée, Makoto valse de partenaire en partenaire. Chacun d'eux à un mot gentil pour lui, des félicitations, des vœux de bonheur. Makoto sent qu’il a mal au visage à force de sourire, mais c’est plus fort que lui, il doit extérioriser la bulle de joie qui gonfle dans sa poitrine, sinon elle va exploser.<br/>
Il prend un verre de jus de fruit et s’assoit sur une chaise, fatigué d’avoir dansé sans relâche pendant trop longtemps. Il cherche Laurent dans la foule de danseurs, et le voit qui fait tournoyer une femme qui rit aux éclats. Il se force à garder un visage impassible et boit son jus lentement. Il ne peut pas faire de remarques alors que c’est lui qui a parlé de confiance. Mais le charme de Laurent attire les gens comme des papillons de nuit. Makoto sait cependant qu’il n’a pas de souci à se faire. Longtemps, il s’est inquiété de l’emprise de Dorothy sur le cœur de Laurent. Puis ils en ont parlé, un soir, à Paris, sous le clair de lune. Laurent a fondu en larmes, lui a parlé de son point de vue et de comment il avait vécu la disparition de Dorothy. Il lui a expliqué qu’après avoir jeté la bague il ne la voyait plus, ne l’entendait plus. Makoto était soulagé, mais il ne le lui avait pas dit. A l’époque ils n’étaient pas encore ensemble. Mais ce soir-là, Laurent l’a regardé d’un air étrange. Makoto se souvient avoir remarqué que le clair de lune lui donnait un air irréel, ses yeux semblaient liquides. Puis Laurent lui a pris la main et lui a dit qu’il l’aimait. Makoto s’est jeté dans ses bras sans aucune hésitation, bien qu’il aurait dû en avoir, il le sait, mais il avait compris une chose. Laurent ne parle pas de ses sentiments, mais quand il le fait, c’est important. Laurent ne tombe pas souvent amoureux, mais quand ça arrive, c’est violent. Laurent l’aime, et Makoto sait que ce que lui-même ressent ne peut être autre chose que de l’amour.<br/>
Makoto soupire en repensant à cette nuit-là. Il était vraiment beau.<br/>
La musique change pour passer à un rythme plus lent. Makoto finit son verre et le pose sur la table à côté de lui. Il rote discrètement et s’essuie le front.<br/>
“Makoto !”<br/>
Il se retourne et Laurent le serre dans ses bras.<br/>
“Danse avec moi, mon coeur,” chuchote-t-il à son oreille.<br/>
Makoto sourit et répond sur le même ton : “Avec grand plaisir.”<br/>
Laurent le mène sur la piste en le tenant par la main et se colle contre lui. Il noue ses bras autour de sa taille alors que Makoto passe les siens autour de sa nuque. Laurent frotte son nez juste au-dessus de l’oreille de Makoto. Ses cheveux sont plus courts à cet endroit, il aime la sensation qui chatouille le bout de son nez. Makoto presse un baiser dans le cou de Laurent, qui frissonne.<br/>
“Petite dévergondée”, rit-il. Makoto ricane et se met à osciller avec lui au rythme lent de la musique. Autour d’eux des couples s’étaient formés, mais ni Laurent ni Makoto ne faisaient attention au monde extérieur. Ils n’étaient pas à leur mariage, personne n’était avec eux, ils n’étaient pas sur une île. Ils étaient juste ensemble.<br/>
La musique douce et la chaleur de Laurent bercent Makoto, et soudain la réalité de la situation s’abat sur lui. Il est marié à Laurent. Pour de vrai. Tous les gens qu’il aime les soutiennent. Laurent l’aime. Makoto pleure, un peu, juste assez pour que Laurent l’entende et le rassure en lui chuchotant des mots doux.<br/>
“Je t’aime mon coeur, mon amour. Je suis si heureux d’être là avec toi que je pense que je pourrais mourir ce soir et je n’aurais aucun regret. A vrai dire si, j’aurais des regrets : je veux encore voyager avec toi. Je veux vivre des aventures avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras quand je veux et te couvrir de cadeaux. Je t’aime tellement, mon ange.”<br/>
Il l’embrasse sur le front, et Makoto le serre plus fort. Il s’est arrêté de pleurer mais il a la gorge nouée, il se sent plus heureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été. La lumière bleutée des lampes ne fait rien pour atténuer la beauté de Laurent, et Makoto pourrait hurler de joie alors qu’il le regarde comme s’il était son trésor.<br/>
La chanson se finit et Laurent l'entraîne hors de la tente, loin de la réception et vers les palmiers. Ils se dirigent vers un hamac tendu entre deux arbres, assez large pour qu’ils s’y allongent  tous les deux. Laurent s’installe d’abord, retire ses tongs et tapote son torse pour faire signe à Makoto de s’installer à son tour. Ce dernier peine à trouver une position confortable mais finit par se nicher dans les bras de Laurent, emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes et posant sa tête sur son torse. Laurent embrasse ses cheveux et murmure : “Regarde”.<br/>
Quand Makoto lève les yeux, il a le souffle coupé : entre les feuilles des palmiers, il aperçoit le ciel étoilé, et la nuit est si claire qu’il voit plus d’étoiles qu’il n’en a jamais vu.<br/>
Il laisse échapper un soupir d’admiration et Laurent rit, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique et sourire Makoto.<br/>
“C’est beau hein ?” Makoto hoche la tête. “C’est magnifique.”<br/>
Makoto ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis pense à quelque chose. "Ça me rappelle le tout début,” dit-il. “Quand je me suis réveillé après que la fausse police m’ait assommé, j’étais dans un hamac sur une plage, et toi et Abbie êtes apparus comme des fleurs alors que je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir.” Inconsciemment, il serre son bras autour de la taille de Laurent. “Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil,” gronde-t-il.<br/>
Il s’attendait à un rire ou à des taquineries, mais Laurent ne lui répond qu’avec un doux “Promis”, et presse l’épaule de Makoto.<br/>
Makoto ferme les yeux. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi aimé. Enfin, en tous cas, il n’en a pas le souvenir.<br/>
Le bruit des vagues qui s’écrasent sur le sable, les éclats de voix éloignés provenant de la fête, la respiration calme de Laurent, tout est paisible. Makoto lève la tête vers Laurent, qui a les yeux fermés, puis il repose sa tête sur lui et ferme les yeux aussi. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Makoto. Mon coeur, réveille-toi.”<br/>
Makoto ouvre les yeux lentement. Il bâille; il est toujours sur le hamac et dans les bras de Laurent, il fait toujours nuit. Les bruits de la fête se sont calmés, la lumière de la tente est éteinte.<br/>
“Viens, on va se coucher, tu vas attraper froid sinon”, poursuit Laurent.<br/>
Makoto hoche la tête et se lève avec précaution pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dans le sable. Laurent lui tend la main une fois debout, et Makoto la prend, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Le sable est frais sous leurs pieds.<br/>
Makoto s’appuie sur Laurent pour marcher, il se sent épuisé. Une pensée traverse l’esprit de Laurent, mais il détourne le regard, et puis il craque. Il passe ses bras sous les genoux de Makoto et derrière ses épaules avant de le soulever sous le cri surpris de Makoto.<br/>
“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?”<br/>
Laurent lui sourit. “Quand j’étais jeune, je me suis promis que je ferais ça le jour de mon mariage. Je m’en serais voulu de ne pas le faire.”<br/>
Makoto noue ses mains derrière la nuque de Laurent, rougissant. “C’est un peu embarrassant.”<br/>
Laurent ricane. “Encore mieux, alors.”<br/>
Le bungalow qui sert d’hôtel est niché entre les palmiers. Makoto somnole un peu, la tête dans le creux du cou de Laurent, qui prend garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Il jette un regard aux corps échoués sur le sol du salon et dans les pièces de la maison, et se dit que même s’il fait du bruit il ne risque pas de réveiller qui que ce soit.<br/>
Quand il dépose Makoto doucement sur leur lit, ce dernier gémit en tendant les bras vers lui. Laurent rit doucement et pose sa main sur la joue de Makoto.<br/>
“Ne t’en fais pas, je vais juste aux toilettes, je reviens vite. Va te coucher, j’arrive.”<br/>
Les bras de Makoto retombent à ses côtés sur le lit. Il souffle et se traîne jusqu’aux oreillers.<br/>
Lorsque Laurent revient, Makoto a enlevé sa chemise et son short et se glisse entre les draps. Il semble prêt à s’endormir, mais dès qu’il aperçoit Laurent, il ouvre les yeux et soulève la couverture. Laurent lui sourit et se déshabille à son tour.<br/>
“Je suis épuisé,” grogne Makoto, entourant la taille de Laurent de ses bras dès qu’il rabat la couverture sur eux.<br/>
"Ça tombe bien on va se coucher.” Makoto pose sa tête sur le torse de Laurent mais se renfrogne.<br/>
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quelque chose ne va pas ?” Laurent est soudain inquiet. Aurait-il manqué quelque chose ? Lui nage dans le bonheur depuis le début de la journée mais peut-être n’est-ce pas le cas de Makoto. Il sent son ventre lourd, il voudrait prendre le visage de Makoto entre ses mains, mais Makoto attrape son bras et le remet à sa place sur sa hanche.<br/>
“Non, c’est rien de grave, c’est juste…”<br/>
Laurent souffle. “Makoto, tu m’inquiètes, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive?”<br/>
Makoto grommelle quelque chose en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de Laurent.<br/>
“J’ai pas compris, t’as dit quoi ?”<br/>
“Je disais,” répète Makoto plus fort, “c’est censé être notre nuit de noces.” Sa voix s’éteint peu à peu au fur et à mesure de sa phrase mais Laurent a compris, cette fois. Il s’esclaffe. “C’est tout ?”<br/>
“C’est beaucoup !” s'offusque Makoto. “Je voulais en profiter ce soir, mais je me sens vraiment épuisé.”<br/>
Laurent le regarde, attendri. Il se réinstalle dans leur lit, serre Makoto plus près de lui et prend son menton entre ses doigts pour qu’ils se regardent dans les yeux.<br/>
“Tu sais mon ange, ce soir ou un autre soir c’est pareil, j’aime quand tu gémis mon nom, peu importe le jour.”<br/>
Makoto plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien.<br/>
“Et puis on a toute la vie pour faire notre nuit de noces, aussi souvent que tu voudras. Mon coeur est à toi, mon corps est à toi, mon âme est à toi, et ça ne changera pas.”<br/>
Makoto rougit furieusement, surpris par sa déclaration d’amour spontanée, et Laurent se penche pour l’embrasser doucement. Lorsqu’ils s’écartent, Makoto le fixe un moment sans rien dire.<br/>
“Je t’aime tellement. Je sais même pas si tu te rends compte de combien je t’aime.” Il se réinstalle sur la poitrine de Laurent qui rit doucement.<br/>
“Je crois avoir ma petite idée.”<br/>
Makoto embrasse le haut du pectoral de Laurent sur lequel il est couché. Ils s’endorment rapidement, bercés par le bruit des vagues et la respiration de l’autre.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Le lendemain, Laurent est réveillé par le soleil éblouissant qui passe à travers la fenêtre. Il lève la tête puis la repose sur l’oreiller, encore ensommeillé. Son regard se pose sur Makoto blotti entre ses bras, encore endormi, l’air paisible. Laurent sourit.<br/>
Il ne veut pas le réveiller mais ne se retient pas de frotter doucement le dos nu de Makoto avec son pouce, faisant des allers-retours sur sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau est douce et chaude, et il apprécie la chair de poule qui naît sous son doigt.<br/>
Laurent se lève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et va s'asseoir sur le balcon de leur chambre.<br/>
Il observe la mer qui luit sous le soleil matinal. Enfin, pas vraiment matinal, mais l’idée est là. Personne n’est encore réveillé, et il profite de la solitude.<br/>
Il lance un regard à sa main, l’éclat de sa bague lui fait un clin d'œil. Il a fini par se marier, au bout du compte. Pas avec la personne qu’il imaginait, mais il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde, pas quand il est aussi heureux.<br/>
“Veille sur moi, de là où tu es”, chuchote-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.<br/>
“A qui tu parles ?”<br/>
Laurent se retourne. Makoto vient vers lui en se frottant les yeux du talon de sa paume, portant uniquement la chemise de Laurent et un caleçon.<br/>
Laurent lui sourit. “A personne.”<br/>
Makoto se place derrière lui et l’enlace. “Reviens te coucher.”<br/>
“Pourquoi, tu es moins fatigué ?”<br/>
Le ton de Laurent suffit à faire comprendre à Makoto ce qu’il insinue. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais quand il s’écarte, sa main s’attarde sur la nuque de Laurent, le faisant frissonner. Makoto, une fois au bord du lit, se retourne et sourit à Laurent qui se tient dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre, les bras appuyés sur les montants, un sourire charmeur mais carnassier pendu aux lèvres. Makoto ne dit rien, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, son regard glisse sur le torse nu de Laurent. Il écarte les bras, invitant Laurent à le rejoindre, son époux ne se faisant pas prier. Ils tombent sur leur lit, Laurent attaque le cou de Makoto, l’embrassant avec ardeur. Makoto ferme les yeux, appréciant la sensation des mains et des lèvres de Laurent sur lui, sur son dos, ses côtes. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux et fait courir l’autre sur son dos, appréciant les grognements de Laurent.<br/>
Il rouvre les yeux, prêt à dire quelque chose de salace quand quelque chose sur le plafond attire son attention. C’est gros, noir… Quand ça se met à bouger, Makoto hurle de terreur.<br/>
“Quoi ? Quessiya ?”<br/>
“Là regarde ! Y a une bête !!”<br/>
Laurent suit le doigt de Makoto et fronce les sourcils. Il ne va pas se laisser emmerder par une bestiole. Il regarde de part et d’autre du lit fiévreusement.<br/>
“Merde, où j’ai mis mes tatanes ?”<br/>
"Ça vole Laurent ÇA VOLE !!!”<br/>
“Quoi ?”<br/>
“TUE-LA MAIS TUE-LAAA !!!”<br/>
“Mais attends je trouve pas mes tatanes !”<br/>
La maison s’éveille au doux son des hurlements de terreur de Makoto, ce jour-là.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voilà, c'est fini, merci d'avoir lu ! Je suis sur twitter, je ne fais que retweeter et liker des trucs, donc pas forcément très intéressant, mais on peut toujours discuter. @Beelzeebuuuub<br/>Merci encore !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>